ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Advertising
The Real Ghostbusters Advertising are made by the Network or the station. Usually for television they consisted of clips from the show. Printed advertisements were rare, but based in a synopsis of the series, and in the cause of The Halloween Door included a illustration. History Some early advertisements even used the Pilot, even though the full pilot was never shown. List of Television Advertisements There were many advertisements, and some put a local spin to the ads. Not to be confused with Commercial Bumpers. External Links *80sCommercialVault- "80's Commercials Vol. 145" video (Link to "Advertisement for Season 1" video.) *Darian Sewell- "ABC Saturday Morning 1986 - For GoldCherry" video (Link to "Advertisement for Season 1" video.) *Darian Sewell- "ABC Saturday Morning April 25, 1987 Part 1" video (Link to "Advertisement for Season 1" video.) *Newtcoffee- "Saturday Mornings 1988" video (Link to "Advertisement for Season 3" video.) *80sman78- "saturday monring tv 1988 ABC" video (Link to "Advertisement for Season 4" video.) *80sCommercialVault- "80's Commercials Vol. 285" video (Link to "Advertisement for Season 5" video.) Also See *The Real Ghostbusters Bumpers *The Real Ghostbusters Network Tie-ins *The Real Ghostbusters Season Guide References Gallery Television Season 1 30 second "Coming This Fall" Ad images from 80sCommercialVault. 18 second "Coming This Fall" and "Today" Ad images from Darian Sewell. RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc01.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc02.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc03.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc04.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc05.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc06.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc07.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc08.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc09.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc10.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc11.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc12.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc13.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc14.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc15.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc16.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc17.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc18.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc19.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc20.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc21.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc22.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd1Sc23.png|From 30 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:80sCommercialVault) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc01.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc02.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc03.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc04.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc05.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc06.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc07.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc08.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc09.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc10.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc11.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc12.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc13.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc14.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RealGhostbustersComingThisFallAd2Sc15.png|From 18 second "Coming This Fall" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RGBAdsSeason1n1sc01.png|"Today" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RGBAdsSeason1n1sc02.png|"Today" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RGBAdsSeason1n1sc03.png|"Today" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RGBAdsSeason1n1sc04.png|"Today" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RGBAdsSeason1n1sc05.png|"Today" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) RGBAdsSeason1n1sc06.png|"Today" ad. (Credit:Darian Sewell) Season 3 Ad images from Newtcoffee. RGBAdsSeason3n1sc01.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' RGBAdsSeason3n1sc02.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' RGBAdsSeason3n1sc03.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' RGBAdsSeason3n1sc04.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' RGBAdsSeason3n1sc05.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' RGBAdsSeason3n1sc06.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' RGBAdsSeason3n1sc07.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' RGBAdsSeason3n1sc08.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' RGBAdsSeason3n1sc09.png|''(Credit:Newtcoffee)'' Season 4 Ad images from 80sman78. RGBAdsSeason4n1sc01.png|''(Credit:80sman78)'' RGBAdsSeason4n1sc02.png|''(Credit:80sman78)'' RGBAdsSeason4n1sc03.png|''(Credit:80sman78)'' RGBAdsSeason4n1sc04.png|''(Credit:80sman78)'' RGBAdsSeason4n1sc05.png|''(Credit:80sman78)'' RGBAdsSeason4n1sc06.png|''(Credit:80sman78)'' RGBAdsSeason4n1sc07.png|''(Credit:80sman78)'' RGBAdsSeason4n1sc08.png|''(Credit:80sman78)'' Season 5 Ad images from Seanmc31076. RGBAdsSeason5n1sc01.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' RGBAdsSeason5n1sc02.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' RGBAdsSeason5n1sc03.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' RGBAdsSeason5n1sc04.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' RGBAdsSeason5n1sc05.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' RGBAdsSeason5n1sc06.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' RGBAdsSeason5n1sc07.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' RGBAdsSeason5n1sc08.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' RGBAdsSeason5n1sc09.png|''(Credit:Seanmc31076)'' Print Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Advertising